Zach Nolan
"I am Zach Nolan, and I can kill whoever I want." -Zach Nolan, during the bad ending in Camping 2 "HERE'S ZACHY!!!" -Zach Nolan, did parody on scene from the horror movie and book "The Shining" in Mansion Formerly known as Jack Logan, Zach Nolan is the main antagonist of the Camping timeline. (Not including the original game of Camping). He gained a notorious reputation as a serial killer, at some point plotting to murder a family of 5 for running over his wife. Upon arrest, he pleaded guilty, as his sentence was still being decided, he terrorizes the woods throughout Camping 2. Nolan has a formidable reputation as an unstable, sadistic and cruel serial killer. Because the dad of the family of five accidentally killing his wife, he specifically targeted the family throughout the game. He also appears in the prequel to Hotel as Jack Logan (his true name), and targeted the players in Mansion after the accident that happened to Emma Logan. Biography Background and Early Life Zach Nolan, real name Jack Logan, was a moderately wealthy man who lived with his wife, Emma Logan, in a mansion in the corner of a peaceful neighborhood. At some point, a family of five accidentally hit Emma, and she was left to bleed to death with none of the neighbors caring to help her. Following her death, Jack became insane and plotted his revenge, lacing his house with deadly traps, working on a robot that later on appears in Hotel and planning to invite all the neighbors, inclusive of the family, to dine with home to home he stabbed them. Mansion In “Mansion”, Logan invites everyone from the neighborhood, the players, to his mansion. The players drive over to The Mansion, and Jack coldly greets them before laying the dinner table. Jack quickly realizes that the Family of 5 didn’t arrive. He becomes upset and notifies the players that he will go check on dinner. The players, pitying Jack, go to comfort him, but instead see a masked figure, Jack in his disguise, next to the front door, who attacks them. Jack chases the player to the construction room, and the players barricade the door. Jack returns and breaks down the door with the axe, forcing the players into a tunnel. Written in blood on the tunnel, Jack reveals he was once a peaceful man, but he has now harnessed his murderous tendencies and is now the killer Zach Nolan. As the players surpass the tunnel, they find Emma’s coffin, a mask on the wall and an unfinished robot in construction. The ghost of Emma Referenced from “Mansion“ Page orders them to leave as they aren’t supposed to have ever entered the house. Nolan later barricades the corridor, forcing the players into a library where they are pursued by Zack who attacks them with a knife and shoots them with a gun as long as they are in range. The players bust open the door and break free. Nolan vows not to stop till all his victims are dead. Hotel Nolan has finished his unfinished robot and has dug a bunker deep beneath Gloomo Hotel. This bunker is the hiding place of the robot. Nolan sends the Robot to do his dirty work and to spook the hotel’s residents and even try to kill them; He attempts to kill the family that killed his wife. Nolan decides not to kill the family, as a hotel is hard to keep a body out, and after hearing the family declaring that they will go camping, Nolan follows them to Specky Woods. Nolan is only physically seen in the secret ending, where he murders the player in order to protect his plans from being exposed. Camping In Specky Woods, Nolan is mentioned in The News Article on a tree where it is revealed that he was successful in his plot to murder the family of five, but for unknown reasons, The Son remained alive and was missing.# Seen in photo It is also claimed that Nolan has been caught and that his sentence is still being decided; However, Nolan escapes captivity. Camping 2: He makes his second appearance in Camping 2 as the main antagonist. Nolan is now haunting the woods of Terra Park. A group of 12 (the players) have planned a camping trip at Terra Park. Their outdoor guide, Daniel, shows them where they will be sleeping and the restroom. When night approaches, the group decides to split up between two sleeping areas: The tents and the cabin. Daniel states that he will stay with the cabin group. At the cabin, Daniel notifies the group that he has to use the restroom. Meanwhile, at the tents, a masked and disguised figure, Zach appears. The tent group hastily runs to the cabin in order to avoid Nolan. While the group is fleeing, Nolan stabs the slowest group member with a knife, and shoots the fastest with a gun. When the group finally reaches the cabin, the first person to reach there notifies the cabin group that there is someone chasing them and to get inside of the cabin. If anyone is left outside of the cabin, they are quickly murdered by Nolan. Daniel returns to the cabin and assumes that the group was telling each other scary stories. When the group corrects Daniel, he is not moved and does not believe them. The group is suspicious and agree that Daniel is taking the situation very lightly. When night approaches once again, the group is forced to find more wood for the campfire, as it has burned out. There are traps around the camping area, supposedly placed by Nolan, that shoot group members with arrows when they come in contact with the traps. When the campfire is started again, Daniel claims that he forgot something back at the cabin and that he has to go get it. After a while, the group notice something on the floor next to a tent. One of the group members quickly realize that it is a bomb and inform everyone to stay out of its range. It is shown that apparently there are many bombs placed around the area. Afterwards, a group member notices that the bombs seem to have been there for a very long time. Daniel returns to the tent area and once again, does not believe the group's story. A group member quickly finds a gun in the blue tent. After this scene, a member in the group decides to take the gun and put matters in their own hands. They point the gun at Daniel because of his suspicion, and have a choice to either shoot or not shoot (This will determine whether the group will get the good ending or the bad ending). If they shoot, the group will receive the bad ending. The person who shoots starts to make claims about Daniel being the murderer. When night approaches once again, the group is not informed of a storm and have to rush into a hole. They forget to place a rope to get back up, and have to find a new way out. If the group member does not shoot, the group will receive the good ending. Daniel stays alive and informs the group about the storm. The group and Daniel jump into a hole and forget the rope (again), and have to find a new way out. Ultimately, they will reach a rock formation and climb on it, noticing Zach Nolan on the other rock formation. In the good ending, The Son of the family appears and kills Nolan by ripping his head off his body. In the bad ending, Nolan remains alive and murders the remaining members in the group. Currently, it is unknown what happens after Camping 2. Personality Nolan is a passive-aggressive and apparently calm individual as shown in Mansion, who rarely raises his voice and appears not to fear anything, with the sole exception of The Son. However his persona changes when he decides to take revenge on the family of 5, leaving him with a hostile rate. Nolan appears to be able to keep his cool through the ending of Camping 2. During the events of Hotel, Nolan is shown to be someone who was bent upon executing his murderous plan on the family of five, and he states the reason for killing the players, he can’t have them ‘interfering’ in an informal tone, which suggests he doesn’t appear to care about the players. Nolan, however, particularly throughout Camping 2, expresses extreme passion in stabbing campers, and shooting other Campers who are in range. He is shown to be framing Daniel throughout the entire game, and if Daniel is executed he will impose fear upon the players, stating he can kill whoever he wants. As a result, it has been highly speculated that he bears mental instability. Nolan is not completely devoid from fear, however, and he loses his apparently carefree and calm attitude upon the sight of The Son, where he curses and screeches miserably, but appears to accept his fate as he makes no move to kill the Son. Appearance Zach Nolan has an average height avatar with a rather big build. Parts of his body that are visible are extremely white, and most of his body is covered up. His face is covered up with a mask which has big eye slits, and a blood mouth carved on. His shirt and trousers are identical, in that they have black and white stripes, that looks like a jail jumpsuit. In Hotel, he uses a black outfit. In Mansion, he wears a black shirt. It is possible that Nolan's (Jack) outfit is a prisoner outfit. Gameplay * Nolan will immediately attack players, so be ready to run when he does so. Stay out of range when he stabs, because he may shoot you. * In Camping 2, don't stand out the cabin after the attempted slaughter, as he will pop up. This time you cannot move and so consequently he will repeatedly stab you until you die. * In Camping 2, don’t kill Daniel, as he buys time for you at the end of the game just about when Nolan is about to kill you. If you want to sacrifice the players and Daniel, (or if you would like Nolan alive), kill Daniel. * Move quickly when finding a way out of the cave in Camping 2 and when being chased. Nolan acts as a time limit and kills the slowest players. * In Mansion, at the library, avoid Nolan at all costs. If you are in a group, split up because the bookcases move around when a player is close to escaping. Theories * On the TV it says that "Emma Logan" (Zach's wife) was run over by a car, you can see that the person in the car was the dad of the family, this is the reason Zach killed the family as revenge. * Zach Nolan changed his name from Jack Logan to Zach Nolan, then proceeded to make his first attempt slaughter the Family of 5 in Mansion but failed as they never showed up. He then attempted again, this time using a monster to help him in Gloomo Hotel. This failed, so he murdered them on their camping trip. Referenc TRUTH Category:Characters Category:Deceased